


I am so sorry but I can't marry you

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sat on the beach for hours, staring out at the water, he then looked down at the beautiful ring he had gotten for Rachel, he was going to ask her to marry him again and spend the rest of their lives together raising Charlie and watching Grace grow up. He planned everything so perfect but Rachel said she couldn't marry him not when he was truly in love with someone else aka Steve.

Over the last 9 years, the bond between Steve and Danny grew in something different something special it went from Danny hating Steve to Steve being Danny's best friend then somewhere over the last 2-3 years Danny fell in love with Steve but sadly Danny knows that Steve will never feel the same way or know that Danny is so in love with Steve.

Rachel knew from the moment she got back together with Danny that he was in love with Steve but she hoped that she was wrong but she wasn't cause she saw it in Danny's eyes that his heart truly belonged to Steve. Rachel knew that Steve was so important to Danny and Steve loved their children he was always there for them and he was the first person Danny asked for after he being shot.

Rachel stood in the back round watching Steve interact with Danny Grace and Charlie, anyone could see that Steve wasn't just uncle Steve he was step Steve which meant Steve was what Stan use to be to both children but now it was Danny who was taken.

It was 5am, Danny was still sitting on the beach his arms wrapped around his knees just staring out at the water. Danny then grabbed his phone and sent a text to Steve 

Steve sorry but I won't be able to come in today,

Danny what's wrong 

Steve please just leave it alone

Danny where are you

Steve I need space please leave me alone

Danny text me when you are ready to talk to me

Steve I will 

Danny threw the phone onto the towel next to him goes back to staring out at the water. Tani is out for her morning run along the beach when she sees her boss sitting on the beach so she goes over to Danny sits down next to him then

" I asked Rachel to marry me " Danny says as he still looks out at the water

" Congrats I am happy for you " Tani says as she leans in to give him a hug 

" She said no said she couldn't marry me when I am in love with someone else when my heart belongs to someone else " Danny says as he leans into the hug

" Oh Danny I am sorry " Tani says as she leans her head against the side of Danny's head 

"I have been sitting here since yesterday called off work so I didn't have to see Steve right now " Danny said as he looked at the water

" Are you in love with Steve is that why Rachel said no " Tani asked as she looked at Danny

Danny turned his head and looked at Tani who can see that Danny was in love with Steve his best friend his partner and his boss. 

Danny and Tani spend the next hour talking about everything, then Tani heads home to get ready for work but Tani texts Steve that he needs to go see Danny and not as the head of 5-0 but his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve goes and searches the island for Danny then Steve remembers that when something is wrong Danny goes to his special place where Danny will just sit on the beach and stare out at the water. Over the last 9 years Steve was able read Danny's body language and Steve knew something is going on with Danny by the way his shoulders are hunched forward and sadness in his voice when they talked last night on the phone, Steve knows Danny better than anyone and Steve knows that when Danny needs to be alone he will go to the beach by his special place. Steve also knows that after some time that Danny will be ready to talk about whatever it is that is hurting him.

Ever since Steve found out that Danny was going to give it one more try with Rachel, Steve has been keeping a secret from Danny and it has been slowly eating away at Steve and their friendship, Steve has no clue how to tell Danny that he is in love with him and for the last 3 years the feelings have grown deeper and deeper, not only is Steve in love with Danny but he loves Grace and Charlie like they were his. After losing Joe, Steve doesn't want to lose Danny either, Steve survived his mom's death and return, Nick's betrayal, Catherine lying to him about his mom, her leaving then returning then leaving again, her lying to him again then he survived the mess with Greer, Catherine returns, but the thought of losing Danny makes steve sick and it breaks his heart. Danny has shown Steve just how much Danny cares about Steve risking his life and freedom for him.

Steve pulls his truck up to a spot next to Danny's car then Steve steps out of the truck, he looks around the beach when his eyes land on Danny who was sitting on the beach in what looks like a suit now Steve was wondering what was going on with his best friend and secret love of his life, Steve slowly walked down the beach til he was right next to Danny who looked very lost in his own thoughts.

Danny looked up and over at Steve once he was sitting down next him, Danny and Steve stared at each other for a long moment then Danny turns his head back to the water then 

" Hey " Steve says as he looks at Danny who is still looking out at the water then he looks down at the sand.

" How did you find me " Danny asks with out lifting up his head to look at Steve who is starting to worry about Danny.

" Cause I know you better than anyone and I knew you come here when you need to think or forget or when your feeling lost " Steve says with a smile as he looks at Danny.

" Of course you do " Danny says with a hint of frustration and anger.

" What's that supposed to mean " Steve says as he looks at his best friend and partner 

" It means you say you know me better than anyone so if that's true then why are you lying to me " Danny says as he looks back out at the water

" I am not lying to you " Steve says as he looks at Danny who is getting up off the sand 

Danny stood up brushing the sand off his pants then he looks down at Steve and 

" Stop lying just tell me what ever it is you are keeping from me I too know you better than anyone I know you are hiding something from me and it's eating away at you and it's effecting our friendship so just tell me " Danny says with a huff 

" I am scared of losing you if I tell you " Steve says in a quiet voice as he down at the sand

Danny kneels in front of Steve places his hand on his arm and 

" Steve look at me please " Danny says as waits for Steve to look at him Steve lifts his head and looks at Danny 

" You are my best friend and the most important person in my life next to my children there is nothing that you can tell me that will ever make me leave " Danny says while looking into Steve's eyes 

Steve looks at Danny and he sees love and care in his eyes then

" Danny I am in love with you" Steve says in a whisper as he looking down at Danny's hand still on his arm 

Danny sank back into the sand next to Steve a look of shock on his face then

" What " Danny says as he turns his head to look at Steve who looks lost

" I am in love with you I have been for over 3 years and then when I am finally ready to take a chance you tell me your back with Rachel so I just kepted it myself be Happy for you cause your happiness matters to me I couldn't ruin your happiness " Steve says as he looks over at Danny trying to get a read on him

" I proposed to Rachel last night " Danny says he looks at Steve who trying to hide the pain but Danny saw it.

" I guess congrats are in order " Steve said with sadness in his voice 

" She said no said she couldn't marry me not when my heart and love belong to someone else she asked if she gave me a choice her and our family or you and our ohana who would I pick I told her I made that choice once back when she and Grace went to Jersey and I stayed for you and I would do it again I picked you cause I can't image my life with out you in it I told Rachel I love her always will but I am not in love with her cause I am in love with you Steve have been for the last 3 years but it just grew stronger last year when we were infected with that virus you stayed by my side and then when I was shot I had all these glips of what my future was Grace marrying Will, Charlie becoming a cop, Tani head of 5-0 and married to baby seal, the restaurant being a hit, then sitting in those chairs as old men talking about our granddaughter becoming a cop too all of it was us you and me no Rachel no Catherine just us and I realized I want to be married again I want a family so I thought you didn't feel the same so I went back to Rachel but now I know you love me as in you are in love with me Steve I want it all with you my super seal " Danny says as he turns his whole body to face Steve 

Steve places his hand on Danny's face cupping his cheek then leaning his forehead against Danny's then 

" Are you asking me to marry you " Steve asks as he looks into Danny's eyes seeing hope love and forever there 

Danny nodds his head as he says yes will you marry me Steven Steve says yes then leans down brushes his lips with Danny's kisses him in a sweet and gentle first kiss.

Soon their first kiss turned into something more and Danny fell back on the sand with Steve falling on top of him and they resume kissing.

An hour later, phone's were going off with a text that read he asked he said yes followed by a picture of Steve with his arms wrapped around Danny both with smiles on their faces.

Congrats texts came to both their phones and Steve got a text from Rachel that read congrats and welcome to our family now your a step dad to Charlie and Grace a huge smile came across Steve's face as he thought about how he now had a family one that was his and he has Hawaii Rachel and the late governor Jamison to thank for bringing Danny into his life.


End file.
